39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
In Too Deep
''In Too Deep is the sixth book of ''The Clue Hunt, and was written by Jude Watson. The historic Cahills in this book is Robert Cahill Henderson, the only fictional historical Cahill in The Clue Hunt, and Amelia Earhart, both Ekaterinas. Overview Dan and Amy head to Sydney, Australia to learn about what their parents knew about the 39 Clues from their dad's cousin, Shep. While going to his house, Isabel Kabra (in disguise) steals Amy's dragon necklace and escapes without notice. She then locks Amy in a recreation of a jail cell, which is in a museum, talks to Amy about the Clue Hunt and her children. On the way out, Amy sees a picture of Bob Troppo, who they learn is an Ekat. Then they finally meet Shep, who they like, but don't tell him about what they're doing in Australia. Amy is then cornered by Irina. She tells her that no one but herself (Amy) can tell her who killed their parents, and that it is hidden in her memory. She runs from Irina and goes straight into a trap, and is fed lies by Isabel about the night her parents died. She was going to be thrown to the sharks, but was saved by Hamilton. Then Irina starts thinking about her son Nikolai and how Isabel indirectly killed him and how she'll never do that again. Shep then takes them where their parents went and at one of them they go down a tunnel to find a Clue. It says ring of fire all around the cave. Isabel starts dropping spiders, snakes and other poisonous things into the hole with them. They eventually learn that the Clue is at Krakatau, where they see Alistair. They then find out that the Clue is Water and leave. Irina is killed trying to save them from the fire that Isabel started. At the end of the book they start suspecting Nellie to be working for someone else. Quote "You are afraid of everything except what you should fear." Irina Spasky ~ Pg. 54 Characters *Amy Cahill *Dan Cahill *Irina Spasky *Isabel Kabra *Ian Kabra *Natalie Kabra *Alistair Oh *Nellie Gomez *Saladin *Shep Trent *The Holt Family *Darma *Jeff Chandler Artwork Clues *Water *One sprig of Rosemary (This is not the Clue unlocked with the book's cards, but was given to Amy by Irina Spasky in the book.) Secret Message To get this code, look on the inside front cover. The numbers on the plane are the page numbers each word is on. In order, the code is: Find the other Ekaterina scientist who came too close. Letter To: All Tomas From: Ivan Kleister Re: Clue hunters needed Attention! It's time for the Tomas to step up our game. I'm sending ALL agents into the field to find the 39 Clues. We've been playing some good defense, but now's the moment to go for the jugular. Remember, success is 10% determination and 90% doing whatever it takes to CRUSH the competition. Show some good hustle and get out there. Go Tomas!! P.S. Bonus points will be awarded for convincing the Holts that there's a Clue in their basement and then locking them inside. Cards * Card 106: Nikola Tesla * Card 107: Irina Spasky * Card 108: Earhart's Notes * Card 109: The Flying Lemur * Card 110: The Missing Element * Card 111: Anak Krakatau Category:Water Category:Books by Jude Watson Category:In Too Deep Category:The Clue Hunt books Category:Books